


Icy Souls

by lunielovegood



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunielovegood/pseuds/lunielovegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is a hare-brained, spunky girl who just wants to be loved. She gets saved by a stranger in the woods, and while attempting to figure out who saved her she becomes close to two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger in the Woods

Anna’s warm breath blew out in puffs of steam as she pushed through the frosty air around her. Her shivers echoed through the frosty air and she tried to rub the chill out of her arms. The blizzard was too thick to see anything. The snowflakes landed on her face, melting. She tried to keep walking, but her feet were too weak to keep walking through the deep, wet snow. She finally gave up and sat down in the snow, shivering and shaking. Just as Anna was about to black out, she saw a big, bulky figure lean down in front of me. "Oh my goodness, are you ok?" His deep voice started to fade out and everything goes black.

The next thing Anna knew, she saw a flash of blinding light. She could faintly hear a voice . "Anna..." It was Elsa. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. "Anna, please. Listen to my voice." She tried to focus on her words. Her eyes slowly opened, but her head was pounding. Elsa’s face slowly became less and less blurry. "Elsa..." Anna tried to sit up, but fell back with a gentle thud. Her body felt weak.

"Anna, what were you thinking?" Anna rubbed her eyes and attempted to process what was happening. Everything that had happened started flashing back.

"I was...just wanted to...a walk in the woods..." Elsa pressed her fingers to Anna’s lips and shushed her.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna’s mind was elsewhere though, fluttering to the big man who saved her. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted back to sleep.

Anna woke up, feeling slightly groggy, but in better shape than she was. She sat up in my bed and stretched, her eyes scanning the room. She realized after a moment that she was in her room. She shrugged and hopped out of bed, incredibly anxious to find Elsa.

"Elsa!" she called, running into the hallway of their small, but comfortable apartment. She peered into the kitchen, but the only thing she found was a whistling kettle. There was no sign of Elsa. Frantic, Anna bound out of the kitchen. Elsa rose her eyebrows in surprise as Anna plopped down next to her in the living room. "Elsa, what happened?" Anna’s face was flushed with a mix of confusion and angst.

Elsa sighed and smiled. "Oh, Anna." She took Anna’s hand and rubbed the cold out of it. "You wanted to go for a walk. I'm not sure why, but either way, you went out in a blizzard. A really kind man found you, passed out. You are lucky to be alive, Anna. Now tell me, what were you thinking?!" Anna noticed the way Elsa’s face shadowed the pain and fear she must have been feeling.

Anna lowered her eyes and muttered an apology. Elsa pulled her into her arms and hugged her as tight as could be. "You scared me." A tear escaped Elsa’s eye and landed on Anna’s shoulder. She hugged Anna back, trying not to cry herself. Elsa and Anna have an unspoken connection. The pain in one sister demanded to be felt in the other. Elsa almost holds a mother-like bond with her child-like younger sister. Elsa held her out at arm's length, protectively. "Don't do that to me again. Please." Anna nodded and almost wished it could be her mother or father saying this to her.

Anna quickly pecked her on the cheek and pranced away to go explore the small town they lived in and figure out who may have saved her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Anna skipped down the sidewalk, stopping occasionally to gaze into shop windows. She paused when she reached a shop called The Ice Shop. Her mind immediately became confused and she try to figure out what the name meant. Does it sell ice cubes? That’s strange. After much contemplation, she finally decided to go inside. And boy, was it the opposite of what she was expecting. It wasn’t just ice cubes. It was anything ice you could imagine.

There were beautiful and extravagant sculptures, with details delicately carved into the surface of the ice. Then, in a different spot of the shop, there were bags of ice cubes chopped precisely and evenly. In another location there are blocks of ice. Her eyes wandered, filled with awe. The waIls were a pale blue, plastered with paintings of past sculptures. The rug itself was beautiful, swirling with gorgeous blue patterns. Anna heard a sarcastic voice behind her, jolting her from her daze.

“Can I help you, or are you just going to gawk?” She turned to see a large-set man with dirty blond hair and an offset jaw looking at her. His look of annoyance immediately set her face ablaze a bright shade of red.

“I…I..just was noticing how much ice you have in here.” Anna avoided his eyes and licked her lips nervously. She twiddle my thumbs impatiently and the man rolled his eyes.

“It is an ice shop. Now I’ll ask again: may I help you?” Anna promptly shake her head no. He just rubbed his face impatiently and attempted to stay calm. “Ok, well then why are you in here?” Anna shrugged her shoulders, confused as to why this man even cared.

“Ice is just interesting to me.” Anna was aggravated by his attitude though. “And why are you being so rude anyway? What if I was a customer? That’s no way to get business.” She put her hands on her hips, her face flushed with anger rather than embarrassment. He furrowed his eyebrows and Anna jolted her chin down, emphasizing her anger. He just sighed.

“I’m sorry. Continue your gawking.” He turned his back and Anna stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away. She glared and thought to herself, what’s this guy’s problem anyway? She turned on her heel and walked out of the shop. With a glance back she imagined herself marching in there and buying one of his sculptures just to prove a point. And, she decided that was exactly what she'd do.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, she again pecked Elsa on the cheek and headed out, except this time with a wad of money in her backpocket. She strode into that ice shop, ready to get her revenge. She saw the man roll his eyes. Anna flashed him a sarcastic smile and walked over to a tiny ice sculpture. It was a snowman. It’s details were perfect, showcasing his goofy smile and underneath, it had Olaf engraved into it. She picked it up gently and carried it over to the desk, being cautious not to drop it.

“I would like to buy this please.” Anna pulled the money out of her pocket and placed it on the counter. The man looked over the sculpture and decided on an amount for it. “Anna.” He glanced up, confused. “That’s my name…if you were wondering.” She stuttered and look down, a tad embarrassed.

“Mine’s Kristoff.” Kristoff studied her, unsure of what to think. This redhead was so full of spunk. What an annoying girl she is. She looks so nice in that dress though…..no no she is awful. Kristoff battled the thought of how attractive he really thought she was in his head.

Anna bit her lip nervously. “So…how long have you been sculpting?” He met her eyes.

“For as long as I can remember.” Anna nodded awkwardly. He wrapped up the tiny sculpture and put in in a tiny box, padded box. “This box is insulated and will keep it frozen for you for a couple of hours.”

He handed the box to Anna. She grinned and took it. “Bye, Christopher! It was nice meeting you.” His eyes narrowed.

“It’s Kristoff.” His voice was thick with annoyance.

“Ok, Kristoff! Bye!” Anna bound out the door like an excited puppy, but noticed a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face. She decided then and there that she was going to come back and visit Kristoff everyday. He may have been grumpy, but she liked him.

 


	2. Who Was That Girl...

Kristoff couldn’t get that ginger out of his head. He thought of her milky white skin splattered with freckles and those flamboyant braids her flaming hair was kept in. Kristoff sighed and thought to himself, I could never be with a girl as pretty as her anyway. He quickly discarded of the thoughts of being with her, though. She was so stubborn and annoying and….lovely and….feisty… oh, this is hopeless. I want to be with her. He couldn’t wait for that beautiful girl to come back into his shop.

~~~~~~~~~~

Anna skipped down the sidewalk, holding her beautiful new treasure close to her heart. She was so overjoyed and excited, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran smack into a tall, handsome man. She tumbled to the sidewalk, feeling the rough gravel scrape against her legs and arms. "Ow..."

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" The handsome man, his face full of concern, reached his hand out to help her up. He pulled her up gently. This man was gorgeous. His brown hair fell in waves around his head and he was well built. He was also very well dressed, in a black suit with a striking blue tie. 

"I...just...I am clumsy...you're...I'm sorry...umm." Anna stumbled over her words, trying to ignore how utterly handsome this man was. "I'm Anna." Her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Hello, my name is Hans. You are quite beautiful." He flashed her a smile and held out his hand. Anna was flattered and awkwardly laughed, then shook his hand. "I hope we may meet again?" He raised his eyebrows, hopeful.

Anna nodded and licked her lips nervously. "Yeah, that would be great! Here, have my number." She frantically scribbled down her phone number on a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. He took it with a grin and said his goodbye. 

Anna was so focused on Hans that all prior thoughts of Kristoff had vanished from her head. She danced home, forgetting her ice sculpture on the sidewalk.  

~~~~~~~~~~

Anna slammed through the door, startling Elsa. "What in the...." Elsa wasn't able to get out many words though, because Anna began blabbering uncontrollably. 

"I met the most amazing man and oh my goodness, he was GORGEOUS! He took my number and said he wants to meet up with me again and oh my goodness! Why would he notice  _me?_ Elsa, he's amazing!" Anna's cheeks were a light pink and her braids bounced as she pranced around. She suddenly stopped though, her face falling in grief. "I forgot it....on the sidewalk...."

"What are you talking about, Anna? And who is this man you met?" Elsa raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Oh, it was this really dreamy guy I bumped into after buying this really pretty sculpture that I left on the sidewalk....I am so hopeless. I need to go find it!" Anna raced out the door and ran into Hans again. 

"Oh, hello Anna. I came to bring you your box you left." He handed it to her and Anna blushed. 

"Thank you, I..uh...forgot it and....thank you.." Anna flashed him a genuinely happy grin and he grabbed her hand. 

"Would you like to get some coffee?" He winked at her and gestured to his vehicle. Anna giggled and nodded. 

"I would love to, but first let me bring this inside." She bolted inside, quickly shoving the box in her freezer. "Elsa, I'm going out! I'll be back! And I got my package back." She waved farewell and before Elsa had time to say anything, she was back out the door and climbing into Hans' car. Hans shut the door behind her and trudged through the thick snow around to the other side. 

 _This girl is so pretty. She seems very naïve too,_ Hans thought to himself as he drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~

The date with Hans was unbelievable. He brought her to more than just a tiny coffee shop. He brought her to a large and fancy restaurant. The walls were lined with fancy wallpaper, peppered with pink and blue swirls. The carpets were soft and a pale blue. The booth they sat in had a comfortable leather seat and sparkling lights above. Hans sat across from Anna, gently stroking her hand. 

"This is...wow...this is amazing, Hans. Thank you for bringing me." Anna's heart was beating in her chest and she was trying to stay calm.  _Don't be awkward._

 

"It was my pleasure." Hans flashed a perfect smile and held her hand even tighter. Anna looked away, embarrassed. 

Finally, after they had been out for about an hour, Hans brought her home. "I had a great time, Anna." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Anna felt like she was going to faint. He traced her chin with his finger. Then, he leaned in and kissed her. Anna kissed back, surprised. Hans deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Goodbye, Anna. I hope we can do this again.

"This was wonderful, Hans. I..uh..really like you.." Anna stuttered and muttered in humiliation. Hans smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss. He left the kiss lingering and walked away. 

Anna was flustered and overjoyed. She slept with wondrous dreams of Hans that night.


	3. Ice Shop Flirtiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter doesn't contain sex, but it does get a little graphic. Nothing too bad...yet. :)

Anna woke the next day, determined to have a wondrous day. She jumped out of bed and got dressed in a hurry. She raced into the hallway and yelled a goodbye to Elsa. Elsa just rolled her eyes and waved her hand, even though she knew Anna wouldn't see it. Anna was too excited to go to the ice shop and see Kristoff.

She raced down the snowy sidewalk, slipping slightly on the ice. It was snowing a little bit. She shivered and became a little frightened, having a flashback of the last time she went out when it was snowing. 

Anna burst into that tiny shop so fast she jumped the living hell out of Kristoff. He held his hand over his heart, trying to calm his pulse. "Jesus, Red! Slow down!" She grabbed his arm and swung him in a circle.

"Since when would I be slow?" She giggled and started dancing around. Kristoff tried to contain his smile, but he couldn't and he started laughing too. Anna stopped and her mouth dropped. "You  _are_ a softie! I knew it! You  _do_ know how to feel." Kristoff's eyes narrowed.

"No, you just drive me crazy." Anna blushed and punched his arm gently. She was glowing with excitement and happiness. Kristoff wanted so badly to pull her close and let their lips meet. Then, let his hands wander.....he cringed though when he realized he was starting to get a slight boner.  _Think about something else. ANYTHING else._ He hated the thought of Anna noticing his boner. He bounced uncomfortably, hiding it. Anna was too hyper to notice, though. 

"Kristoff... _ooohh!_ " Anna tripped and landed in his arms. His cheeks darkened and he quickly helped Anna up. He grunted, uncomfortable. Anna avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry...so...um" She tried to think of what to say. Kristoff just looked at her beautiful blue eyes, glittering with spunkiness. He studied the way her shoulders curved downward. This girl really  _did_ drive him crazy. She made him feel...like he had  _never_ felt about a girl before. He was not going to let her get away. 

"Anna...I like your company. Would you...maybe...like to help me in my shop? I need someone to work with me and..." He got his answer when Anna bulldozed him with a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around her and grinned from ear to ear. "I take that as a yes?" 

"Yes, yes, yes!" She danced around in a circle and pulled him in for a tight hug again. Oh, he so badly wanted to kiss her.  _Just do it. Lean in. Kiss her....no. Not yet._

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could...help out with customers? So I can sculpt more sculptures?" He scratched his nose and looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes. She nodded furiously, so overcome with joy she could barely stand. Kristoff's mind wandered though.

He remembered a few days ago. This was the girl he had saved from freezing to death! His knees almost gave out. What were the odds that he would meet her... _again?_  He attempted to keep a straight face.  _I can't tell her. I want her to think of me as a normal person. Not someone who saved her life._

Anna gave him a small kiss on the cheek before declaring that she had to leave. "I promise I'll be back...and just let me know when you want me to start helping you. Here, have my phone number." She skipped over to the notepad he had on the counter and scribbled down her number. "Text me or call me...or whatever." She grinned and the page out, handing it to him. Kristoff took and it and held it tightly. He grinned. They were forming a friendship.

~~~~~~~~~

Anna received a text a few hours later. 

**Kristoff: {Hey Anna, do you want to start 2morrow?}**

Anna: {yes(:}

**Kristoff: {Great! Can't wait to see you... :)}**

Anna: {Me either :)}

Anna held her phone close and smiled. Elsa walked in and groaned. "Oh boy, that smile means  _boy._ " She rolled her eyes and playfully crossed her arms. "Did you have a good date with Hans?" Anna looked down, slightly ashamed. 

"I...uh...don't know what to do. I think I like this other guy I met...his name's Kristoff. He is so...stubborn and...grumpy, but...underneath all of that gruff, is a sweet man with a kind heart. I've brought that out a few times." Elsa listened, getting more concerned by the second. 

"Oh, Anna. You can't play these two men. I understand it may be hard, but you will need to choose." Anna cleared her throat and scratched her head, unsure of what to do. 

"Elsa....what do I do?" Elsa's face softened and she took Anna into her Arms. She stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You need to follow your heart. If your heart says Hans, then choose Hans. If your heart says Kristoff, then choose Kristoff." Anna accepted her sister's advice and focused on the picture of her parents on the wall. A small tear escaped her eye. She missed them so much.  _Why does the world have to be so cruel? Why can't things just work the way I want them to._

That night, Anna lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She jumped when her phone vibrated.

**Hans: {Hello beautiful. Do you want to go out tomorrow evening?}**

Anna: {Ok, what time? :)}

**Hans: {Whenever you want.}**

Anna: {How bout 7?}

**Hans: {Sounds good. See you then. And make sure you dress decently.}**

Anna stared at her phone. Why would he say that? Did she not already dress nicely? She tried to push her thoughts out of her head and instead focused on trying to sleep. Her eyes were about to close when her phone vibrated again. This time it was Kristoff though.

**Kristoff: {Good night, Red. See u 2morrow}**

Anna: {good night Krsitoff}

Anna had an incredibly sick feeling in her stomach. She liked Hans so much, and she didn't want to hurt Kristoff. She put both boys out of her mind and attempted to sleep. Her eyes slowly grew heavy and she let her drowsiness take over. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Anna woke the next morning, tired and not well-slept. She rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes and reluctantly climbed out of bed. She let out a small gasp when her feet hit the chilly floor. _Well, at least you start working with Kristoff today._ She attempted to cheer herself up, but she was still mopey. She got dressed slowly and walked to her new job slowly. 

She walked miserably into Kristoff's shop, avoiding his eyes. He noted how her eyes darted away, avoiding his at all costs. "Anna....what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."  _Just everything._

"Red, why are you so sad?" He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She gently shied it away though. He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Just don't worry about it. What would you like me to do?"  _I can't tell him what's actually wrong. Hans...._

"I just want to...know how I can help...do you not want to be here?" He had hesitated asking, afraid of what she would say, but it was obvious he had no choice.

"No...I do.. _oh"_ Kristoff gently pushed her up against the counter, their groins touching. She gulped, overcome with lust. "I..I....uh...Kristoff.." He leaned in so close their noses were almost touching.

"What's wrong..." He studied her eyes, waiting for a response. She was breathing quite heavy.

"I..." She wasn't able to say much though because Kristoff closed the distance between their mouths. His warm lips melted against hers. She kissed him back passionately, pulling on his shirt collar and aching for more. He answered her by deepening the kiss and pulling her hips to his. She moaned as she felt his incredibly hard penis graze her. She couldn't resist him. He finally pulled away and kissed her forehead gently. 

"I like you Anna....a lot....and I don't want to lose you...." Anna was speechless. She slowly reached up and caressed his cheek, sending chills down his body. Kristoff's kiss had been much softer and less...formal than Hans'. Kristoff wasn't just attractive, he was sweet. Anna liked him for his incredible personality. She finally knew, this was who she wanted to be with. She would tell Hans at their date that night. 

"Kristoff...I...I like you too...." She was again cut off as Kristoff pulled her in for a kiss. He spun her in circle as he kissed her. The kiss was intense,  _desperate._  Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in deeper, soaking every thing about Kristoff: his soft skin, the bristles on his chin, the way he smelled of pine trees.... _ohh._

Kristoff pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "I...I'll close the shop. Hold on." He hurried over to the sign and switched it to  _Closed._ He swept Anna up in his strong arms and carried her to a place she had never been before: his apartment. It was just up the stairs, and although he stumbled, he managed to get her up them. Anna nuzzled his neck with her nose and he gasped, goosbumps covering his arms and neck. He struggled to get his door open, until Anna just reached over and opened it for him. He sat her down when they reached the inside of his apartment. 

Anna grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, shoving him up against the counter. She seductively licked his lower lip, grazing Kristoff's junk with her hand. He moaned and spun her around, leaning her against the counter. "Anna...I want you...but, you know the time isn't right...to go  _all_ the way...." She just smiled. 

"I know...that doesn't mean we can't make out." And she pulled him in again.

Their night consisted of getting to know each other and kissing.  _So_ much kissing. It made Anna's head spin, they kissed so much. Finally, it was almost 7 and it was time to say goodbye. "Bye..."

"Bye..." They exchanged one last kiss, long and sweet. They let it linger before finally parting ways.

Anna left feeling very love-drunk, yet worried about what Hans would say.


	4. The Date with Hans

Anna hurried to the tiny café where her and Hans were meeting. She walked inside cautiously, unsure of what to tell Hans. She had to make this right. She finally mustered up some courage and sat in the booth across from him. "Hi, Hans." She said it quietly, almost  _too_ quiet. Hans smiled and stroked her hand.

"Hello, Anna. How are you?" He placed a kiss on her knuckle. She shivered.  _Do it, Anna. Tell him._

"I...I am...well...thats a great question. I am great how about you?" She could feel her legs shaking nervously. He narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. 

 _Anna seems fidgety tonight. I need to up my game._ "Anna, I was wondering if you would like come to my house later?" Anna almost spit out the food she was eating. 

"Your...house?" She swallowed hard.  _Tell him! Tell him!_ She finally stopped putting it off and just said it. "Hans...I'm just not interested. Friends?" Hans was absolutely furious though.  _How dare she break up with me!_

"Well, I am sorry to hear that Anna." He got up from his seat, left money for the food and walked out the door, leaving Anna sitting there. She sat there in shock for a few moments before she shrugged and left.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks passed like a dream. Her and Kristoff spent every moment they could together. They were happier than they had ever been before. And, they had each other. Anna had completely forgotten about being saved in the woods. Kristoff had tried a few times to let her know he was her savior. He just was unsure of how to say it though, so chickened out every time. 

Anna was in bliss, and so was Kristoff. 


End file.
